The invention may include interrelated electrical connectors that are rotatable about an axis.
A personal computer system may be thought of as a general-purpose, single-user microcomputer that is designed to be operated by a person. A small and low cost personal computer (PC) may include a monitor connected to a computer, each of which may receive power from an ordinary outlet. In operation, the monitor accepts video signals from a graphic card within the computer over a cable assembly and displays this information on a screen.
A monitor generally is designed to sit on an ordinary office desk. In some office arrangements, the computer is disposed directly below the monitor wherein the computer itself resides on the office desk. Here, this low profile computer is referred to as a desktop computer that is part of a desktop personal computer system configuration and has a low profile. In another office arrangement, the computer stands upright on the floor with the cabling running to a monitor, where the monitor itself sits directly on the office desk. In this set up, the computer is referred to as a stand alone computer that is part of a stand alone personal computer system configuration.
In both the desktop configuration and the stand alone configuration, the cable assembly includes a cable that is attached to a connector. The connector is usually a fifteen to twenty four pin connector that is plugged into the graphic card.
The invention includes a cable assembly housing. The cable assembly housing may include a main shell that defines a first cavity. The main shell may have a collar. The cable assembly may also include a cable shell that defines a second cavity. The cable shell may have three necks, two of which are disposed inside the first cavity, and the third neck is extended outside the collar. The cable shell may rotate about an axis of the main shell such that the cable shell is set at a predetermined angle and position with respect to the main shell.
The invention also includes a cable assembly. The cable assembly may include a main shell that defines a first cavity. The main shell may have a collar. The cable assembly may also include a cable shell that defines a second cavity. The cable shell may have three necks, two of which are disposed inside the first cavity, and the third neck is extended outside the collar. The cable assembly may also include a plurality of wires disposed through the second cavity. The plurality of wires may be divided into two bundles. The cable assembly may also include an electromagnetic interference shield. The electromagnetic interference shield may have two back openings to accept two bundles of wires.